He Crumbles
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Gibbs injured and then he gets a cold. Probably AU because the character on the show never gets sick. Have had this idea in my head for a few days and finally wrote it. Abigail Borin is in it as his friend as well as the team Thanks dustytiger for the help and spark
1. Chapter 1

He Crumbles: Gibbs and possibly Abby Borin. And he is sick which probably alternate universe in some ways is since Gibbs acts like superman most of the time.

Gibbs walked into his house slowly. He found one of the glasses he used for bourbon and poured some into it. Then he rummaged in his freezer for some frozen peas and pulled them out to rest on his face for a moment. A suspect's elbow had caught him on the left side of his face before he had been taken down.

Then he heard footsteps walk into his house.

"Not really in the mood for company."

Abigail Borin replied "Thought we were past that with each other Gibbs."

He lowered the peas off of his face slowly. "Abby?"

She said "Heard you might need a friend."

"Dinozzo has a big mouth." He commented.

"Also a bigger heart than he lets on too." She said

He shrugged then swallowed more bourbon slowly.

"Did you eat yet?" Borin asked.

"No I guess I could." He said.

She pulled two large steaks out of a brown bag. "Does one of these sound good?"

"Yeah", He answered.

She smiled. "Well then I will get right on that. Pan fried potatoes or a baked on?"

He said "Pan fried."

She smiled. "Also heard the trick to your steak is beer?"

He nodded a little. "That and a little garlic powder in the pan."

Then he took the peas off his face and winced. "Now my head hurts from the cold stuff."

She said "Why don't you go close your eyes for a while and I'll wake you when the steaks are done ok?"

He smiled. "Thanks Abby, this is nice of you really."

"Everybody needs pampering now and then."

He said "Been a while since I heard that word."

She said "Now that is just a shame and a sin." "I hope it helps you feel better."

He yawned a little. "It does."

Then he sprawled out on his couch and listened to the fire crackle while she made her way into the kitchen to cook for him. That had been a long time, having a woman who was taking care of him like this. Usually he did this for his team when they were hurting.

A while later: Gibbs woke up when he smelled the steak cooking. He stretched and moved to his kitchen slowly. Borin said "The steaks are done but the potatoes need a minute or two more."

He said "Well then I'll set the table." He got two pale blue plates out and a knife and fork for each of them to use as well as some water glasses.

Then he yawned a little. "Might have to take a day tomorrow and get a little extra sleep."

"You're probably long overdue."

"After we eat I'll make a few phone calls."

She put the food on the plates he had gotten out then. "Here we go, dinner is served. Hope I got the potatoes right. Steaks are medium well."

"Perfect.", he answered.

"What happened to your eye anyway?"

"I was taking a suspect down and he decided to pop me with an elbow. So he added assault on a federal agent to his drug possession charges that were pending."

She gently touched his face. "Does it hurt?"

He shrugged. "It's a little tender, looks worse than it feels."

Then they started to eat their dinner. "Very good Abby."

She smiled. "So it's close to yours?"

"Yeah pretty much the same."

Then Gibbs put down his fork and picked up his napkin. " Huhchoo." He sneezed once and rubbed his nose with the napkin afterwards.

She said "Bless you are you getting a cold?"

He said "I don't know, feels like I have to sneeze again."

"Well bless you in advance. I think you might need that day off tomorrow."

He rubbed his nose with the rumpled napkin. "Got an itch that's all."

She said "Looks like you're going to sneeze some more." She got a box of tissues from his kitchen counter.

"No I'm not I'm fine. " Then he grabbed two tissues and rubbed his nose. "Choo." He sneezed again.

"You need to go to bed. Take these with you." She handed him the tissue box.

He sighed "Not going to sneeze anymore." His breath hitched a little. He picked up a handkerchief that he had laying around on a nearby table. "Not going to sneeze, I'm not sick." He blew his nose a little then."

She nodded. "Ok but it looks like your nose is miserable."

He rubbed his nose with the same handkerchief. "Just got a tickle." His nostrils flared. "Maybe I need to sneeze just a little more." He covered his nose and mouth for a minute and waited.

She said "Well go ahead and prove me wrong."

He raised an eyebrow. "That would be funny any other time. God I want to sneeze." He inhaled slowly. "It won't come out." "Huh Choo."

He sighed. "Guess I am taking the day off tomorrow. "He dialed Leon Vance and waited for an answer on the phone.

"Hey Leon it's Gibbs. I think I need a day tomorrow." He held the handkerchief against his nose because he felt a sneeze coming on. He said "Been a little sneezy." There was a hitch in his breath as he spoke. "No I'm not holding one in. I know better."

The director said "Yeah I think I'd better let you get off the phone so you can breathe or well sneeze. Dinozzo can handle the cold cases."

Gibbs had to give in and sneeze. "Choo, hachoo." "Was going to call him next."

Vance said "All right see you at work when you feel better."

Gibbs replied "Thanks Leon." He sniffled as he hung up the phone.

Borin said "Want me to call Tony? You can't even talk without sneezing right now."

He said "Can too."

She smiled. "Wow two words."

He dialed Tony's number. "Dinozzo, you're in charge tomorrow. " He ran the soft handkerchief over his nose for a minute.

"I need a day." He felt a sneeze building again. Not now, not on the phone with Dinozzo.

"Don't get too comfortable being in charge."

"What no I'm not going to sneeze."

Tony said "You'll feel better if you do boss, summer colds are a bitch."

Gibbs said" I'll let you know if I need more time after tomorrow." Then he hung up. He looked at Borin who was smirking a little. "Don't start."

She replied "Someone gets grumpy when he has a cold."

He said "I'd argue with that but achoo. Choo. One more Hmpchew." Then he sighed. "Maybe I do have just a little cold."

She hugged him. "Poor baby, let's get you to bed. " She held his hand as he walked to the couch slowly. "Let me get you some Vicks. It will help you breathe better."


	2. later on

Later the same night: Gibbs had put out his fire and gone upstairs with Borin to his bedroom. He pulled off his hooded sweatshirt and laid down on his stomach. She opened a small container of Vicks and began to rub it gently into his back. "You're in knots Gibbs, no wonder you have a cold."

He said "Your hands feel good Abby." Then he reached for a tissue and blew his nose softly. "That stuff is opening my head already."

She smiled. "Good now why don't you have a shot of NyQuil and see if you can get some sleep."

He muttered "Rather have bourbon honestly." He took the plastic cup thing she had put the liquid medicine in and swallowed it slowly. He shuddered for a minute. "That tastes like shit."

She shrugged. " Sorry, I even have the cherry flavor for you. Works for me when I'm a little less than a hundred percent."

He yawned. "Tired. Gotta sleep." He sniffed a little.

She ran her hand down his back gently. "Go ahead I'll be here when you wake up."

Then she went to the bathroom and changed into one of his old t-shirts that she liked that read NIS and then came back and crawled into the bed beside him. She turned out the lights in the bedroom after she pulled the blankets down on her side of the bed. There was a beautiful handmade quilt on it and she knew someone had made it who he cared about. Maybe Shannon .

She curled up near his back and held him around the waist. He hadn't said it but she knew he felt better with her close when he was feeling a little vulnerable.

The next morning: Abby walked quietly in to the bedroom where Gibbs was still asleep and placed a coffee mug and a small plastic bottle of orange juice on his nightstand with a glass and crushed ice. She watched him sleep for a moment and then his hand reached for a few tissues. " Chew." He sneezed tiredly and his head laid back down on his pillow.

"Bless you." She spoke softly. His eyes opened. He sniffed and said "Mordig."

She smiled a little. "Morning back at you. I made you some coffee and there's juice if you're thirsty for something with citrus."

He sniffled and then sat up a little to blow his nose. He took a slow swallow of coffee. "What time is it?"

" Eight thirty." She answered.

He nodded. " Can get up and shower."

"You're off work , but if it makes you feel better that's fine."

He said " Feel like I need it."

"I can get you some clean sweats or jeans and a shirt for after."

" Want a hooded sweatshirt. Marine one is in the closet. Some sweats are ok since I'm not working today."

She smiled. "On it. Looks like you need some laundry done."

He drank a little orange juice. "You going to go through my boxers now Borin?"

She raised an eyebrow. "And there is the Gibbs snark. I was wondering when it would show up. I'll cut you some slack because I know you feel miserable right now. But the discussion isn't off the table completely."

He muttered. "Crap Abby. I know that was out of line. I'm not used to this . It's been a very long time."

She sighed. " Why don't you get your shower and I'll go work on something for breakfast. I'm thinking french toast sounds good this morning."

He got up out of bed slowly and pulled on his well worn robe over the sweats he had slept in. Then he headed down the hall to the bathroom to shower. He stopped to look at himself in the mirror. Wow he thought you look like shit Jethro . His face was pale and his nose looked red and irritated. He took off his robe and sweatpants slowly and turned on the shower. Some steam might help his head he thought. Then he pulled back the curtain and stepped into the tub below the shower spray.

He put his head under it slowly and rubbed some shampoo into it.

Then he felt his nose tickle. " Hachoo." " Hmpchew." He felt his nose begin to run while the shampoo was rinsing off his head.

He sighed and after washing his body and face quickly turned the shower off. He found more tissues in his bathroom on the top of the toilet and reached for a couple as he stepped out of the shower. He blew his nose and felt another sneeze building. He had left the bathroom door cracked unknowingly and stood there a moment with the tissues against his nose. His breath hitched for a little while. "Going to ah ah sneeze. Choo, A choo." He sniffled again.

Abby stood in the hallway. "That was impressive."

He looked at her. "What?" He had fresh tissues in his hands.

"Tough federal agent and gunnery sergeant Gibbs rendered helpless by a little sneeze."

He shivered a little. "Need some clothes on. And got to Hmchoo sneeze again."

She said" Well then let's get you warmed up and maybe some tea that I just made will help you feel less sneezy."

His head turned for a minute. "Achoo. Can't stop. Hmpchew."

"Come here." She said. She held him in her arms and gently rubbed his upper back.

" Gonna sneeze on you Abby."

She shrugged. "If I haven't gotten your germs by now I'm not going to get them Gibbs."

He looked at her. " Need a tissue." His nostrils were flaring and his nose was running.

She handed him a handkerchief that read CGIS. "This is softer for your nose."

He was dressed and rubbed his nose with his finger for a minute. "No I've had enough snee hmp chew sneezing for the morning."

She said " Doesn't seem like your nose is listening to you."

"Need some sun on my hammock and some breakfast then I'll be fine."

She nodded. "Ok whatever you say you know your body."


	3. the next few days

Authors Note: gibbs is a little or a lot congested which is why some of his words may look funny. Wanted him to "sound" stuffed up if that makes sense at all. And well there is an unexpected turn of events with Borin he he.

Gibbs sat down at his kitchen table while Abby made french toast for both of them. He had a box of tissues on the other side of his plate near where his fork was.

He took a bite of french toast and swallowed it before his nose began to itch again. The back of his hand was pressed against his nostrils .

She handed him some tissues . He put his hand against his nose and "Hngchoo."

"Just had to get that out." He said " Oh shit another one."

She said " If you don't stifle you'll feel better."

He put his head down a little bit. "Gonna ha be a big one."

He had the tissues she had given him over his nose and mouth. " Huhhmpcheew , Choo sniff Achoo Choo Choo."

"Can't stop heechoo." " Hngchoo." He rubbed his nose with the tissue again. A tear slid down one side of his face.

She said " Bless you."

He sniffled. " Need to go back to bed. This sdeezing is achii out of control."

She nodded. "I can tuck you in."

He nodded. "Gonna sdeeze." He blew his nose quickly. "Ngchoo. Ngchoo." "Dab tickle."

She said "Let's get you some medicine and see if you can sleep for a while."

"Yeah." He sniffed. "Might be better."

He went back up the stairs with her and to his room. He had another extra handkerchief in his hand and held it under his nose. He held up a finger. " Need to chew sneeze."

He took a shot of the liquid medicine she offered him and crawled back into his side of the bed. Sniffling could be heard. He blew his nose. "Feels like my head has bricks in it."

She sat on the opposite side of the bed. "Mind if I try something so you can breathe better?"

He sniffed again. "If you think anything will work on this cold sure."

She lifted the hooded sweatshirt he was wearing and then got a small container of massage oil from her purse. She warmed it in her hands before she started to rub his lower neck area and back gently.

He inhaled for a minute. " What is that?" He wiped his nose with his handkerchief a little.  
She said "Eucalyptus oil." "One of the guys on my team swears by it. Keeps him breathing clearly every winter when he feels the sniffles coming on."

Her cell phone buzzed then. "Just a second." "Borin." "I need another day, a friend of mine isn't feeling well and he needs a friend around. What have I told you about scuttlebutt Maxwell? I will be good to go for the trial on Holiday." " I'll do my digital reports later. He has a cold. I'll put in some time this weekend." Then she hung up.

He sniffed. "Dob't need to miss work for me."

She looked at him. " You managed a sentence without a sneeze wow."

He inhaled shakily. "That stuff you're giving me a rub down with is making my nose burn."

She said "I forgot to mention you may get sneezy. Only bad thing about this stuff."  
He reached for some tissues. "Hngchoo." He held the tissues against his nose . "Hnngchew. "Ha Ha Hmp." He sniffled again. "Choo, Hnng Hnng , wod't come out. "

She waited a minute to let him breathe.

He took a slow breath. "He he Hmp Chewwww." Then he sniffled. "Wow that feels better. " He blew his nose for a minute and then tossed his used tissues in the wastepaper can nearby.

He said "Does that stuff make you sneeze too?"

She shrugged. "If the oil is near my nose yeah. When I feel a tickle I keep it nearby and just pop it open and breathe. Makes me feel better in a few minutes."

He said " That's funny I could swear when you were on the phone before you wanted to sneeze yourself."

She rubbed her nose with her finger. " I do not."

He said " Here." He handed her a tissue. "Blow."

She looked at him "I am not catching your cold Gibbs."

He said " Ok suit yourself. "

She felt her nose itch. "Uh ok you win I might have just a little sneeze coming on. " "But that doesn't mean I need to give in." She reached into her pocket for her own handkerchief and lifted it to her face for a minute. " Cheeew."

"That was nothing." She felt another itch and pressed her finger under her nose for a minute.

Gibbs looked at her. " And someone's going to sneeze again."

She sniffed "Ab dot." "Chiff." "The oil is making my nose tickle that's all."

He said "Ok then move your finger away from your nose and breathe."

She looked at him . " Fine." She inhaled. "See, no sneeze." Her nostrils flared and her face dropped. " Not another one."

" Cheeew." "Wow that felt good." " Cheeeew." She said "What is making me sneeze in here?"

"You've been pretty close to me. Maybe you need to get some rest."

She said "I would argue with that but I can feel ah ha an attack coming on."

" Cheeew." She sneezed again. "HmCheeew." "I can't have a cold . I have a trial in a week."

"Bless you." He said then "Hnngchoo." "At least we can be miserable together."

She fought off another sneeze. "I'm done with the sneezing."

He smirked. "Well then this won't bother your nose." He moved the container of her eucalyptus oil over closer to her head which was laying back on "her" pillow.  
She took a breath and " Oh god I'm going to Ha ha hmCheeew." " Habd me a HmCheew tissue."

She sighed. "Looks like I might have caught your cold after all. " "Sniff." Then her head moved to face the wall in his bedroom.

He put a box of tissues beside her. " Going to need those sneezy."

" Very funny, I'm not in the mood." "Chew."

"Bless ya." " Want some of this liquid crap?" He handed her the plastic bottle of DayQuil.

She sighed. "God no. Just let me sleep."  
His hand gently rubbed her upper back. "Sorry Abby really. Last thing I wanted was for you to get sick." He paused to blow his nose again.

She took some of the medicine. "I know, it happens." Then her eyes closed again and a muffled "Cheew" came out of her.

He smiled a little. Looked like they were both going to take care of each other for a while.

Two days later: " Cheew." Borin was getting ready to go into her office to work.

Gibbs said " Think you're going to be able to get through the day without sneezing?"

"As long as I don't breathe through my nose, yeah." She wiped her nose with the third tissue she had used since her shower and breakfast.

He turned his head. " Good luck." He sniffed and then " Choo."

She said " Hope you can manage yourself." "Hacheew, Hacheew. There I'm done." " Cheeehu."

"Bless you." He said. "Will I see you tonight?" He sniffed a little.

She held up her index finger. "Think I need to go home and Cheew Cheew" sneeze my head off in peace."

He nodded. "Well I'll be here if you need some company."

He saw her walk out his front door and heard her sneeze again before she got into her Jeep Wrangler. She was going to have a long day .

He finished dressing and pulled on some jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt that read NIS on one sleeve. It had a front pocket that he could hide tissues and things in as well.

He headed out the door after some coffee and blew his nose when it ran. "Choo." He thought well better that happened here than at work. He could handle it. If he needed to sneeze he would go to the head. No big deal.

At the NCIS Bullpen: He was there early before his team came in or so he thought when the first sneeze decided to sneak up on him. He found a tissue in the box on his desk and managed to hold it back.

" Dinozzo, sniff need to hit the head."

Tony said " Looks like you need to sneeze boss."

He said " Got an itch." Then he moved quickly to the mens room.

Bishop said " Is Gibbs ok?"

Tony shrugged. "Other than the fact that he is trying not to sneeze from a cold I'd say he's dandy Bish."

She said " I think I might need to go see Ducky about an autopsy report in this cold case."

Tony nodded. "And if the subject of Gibbs feeling sneezy comes up well as the senior field agent, it's ok if you let it slide."

She smiled. "Got it." She headed toward the elevator.

In the mens room: Gibbs stood there as his breath hitched. He felt the itch in his nostrils but yet it wouldn't move forward and let him sneeze. He reached for some paper towels. "Hnngchoo." "Cheeeoo." " Chew."

" My that is quite a lot of sneezing Jethro. Bless you."

He said "Thought the door was locked."

Ducky said " Maybe you were too busy fighting those sneezes off."

Gibbs said " Not sick Duck just ha have a tickle."

Ducky nodded. " Sneezing makes me feel better when I am on the first few days of a cold. The itching can be absolutely wretched though before you get relief."

Gibbs held some tissues near his nose. "Not going to sneeze."

Ducky nodded. " Move those tissues a minute."

Gibbs felt a huge itch in his nose. "Aw God Duck." Huh Huhngchoo."

Ducky said "Good luck with not doing that in front of the team. Maybe this decongestant will help the urge." He handed Gibbs some Sudafed tablets and got some water from the sink. "Swallow."

He sighed. " Not sick." But then he took the pills. "Cheeeoo."

Ducky sighed. They were all in for a very interesting day.

He left the mens room and spoke quietly to Tony.

When Gibbs came out McGee said "Boss Abby might have found a possible bullet match to that cold case. She wants to see you."

Gibbs sniffed. "On my way." He got a few tissues from the box on his desk for the elevator. He already felt a sneeze coming on again. He got into the elevator and saw one of the girls from the mailroom on it.

"How are you Agent Gibbs?"

He pressed a tissue against his nose firmly. " Have a little sniffle, might not want me to breathe on you Sherri."

She nodded. " Feel better." And then the elevator stopped on her floor.

When she stepped off and the door closed he pushed the button for Abbys lab.

Abby said " Well Gibbs I may have matched the bullet to one of three possible weapons of choice." She tapped buttons on her computer to bring them up on screen.

Gibbs nodded and stepped back a little from Abby. He knew he was about to sneeze and he didn't want to infect her Borin was bad enough. His head turned toward his shoulder a little. " Hnngchooo."

Abby raised an eyebrow at him. "That was some sneeze. Are you sure you should be back to work?"

He said " It was just a sneeze Abs." "My nose feels " Hnngchoo " just a little tickly."

She nodded. "Ok I think you're going to sneeze again. " She handed him a box of tissues. "Might want to get them out of your system down here for a bit."

He pulled two tissues out of the box and a tear slid down one side of his face. " Huh, why won't this one come out?"

He stood there for a minute with his head down. "Ha ha ha nng cheeew."

"Choo, ha choo." He sniffled and blew his nose.

Abby watched him and said " Always wondered what you'd be like sneezing." "Go lay down on my futon and that is not a suggestion I am making you chamomile tea."

" Choo." He sniffed. "Thadks Abbs. Just until the sneezing stops."

She smiled and found him a blanket and soft pillow. "I think that is going to take a while."

He went and stretched out on her futon with tissues beside him as his nose itched and ran. He didn't want to sneeze over and over but he couldn't help it.

As soon as his head was resting on the pillow Abby called Tony. " Gibbs is taking a nap. He's well a little or a lot sneezy right now." "I'm making him some tea." "He should be at home probably but at least he's here where I can watch him." "Oh I didn't know the Director was right there. Well at least he knows where Gibbs is."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note : And the sneezes and fun begin to spread he he. Still will be mainly Gibbs but some others struck me as fun to play with too. Ducky, Abby and Vance .. Also Jackie Vance is alive because I want her to be there to take care of sneezy Leon.

That afternoon: Tony walked into Abby's lab with a plastic evidence baggie. "Here Abs, this needs entered in to evidence after you sign for chain of custody. Found a ring at an old scene now and maybe it will have something we can trace to the owner."

She nodded. "Here you go." She signed and took the baggie from him."

There was a sneeze from where Gibbs was resting. "Bless you boss sounds like you caught one nasty cold."

He sniffed. "Chew." "You can't be close to me Dinozzo."

Tony said "Well cold or not work still has to get done." Then he said "Hope you sterilize your lab later Abby, might need it."

Abby nodded. "Why do you think I have this mask on it's not for a fashion statement. It will be a miracle though if Ducky or I aren't next."

Then Vance walked into the lab. "Where is Gibbs?"

Abby pointed to the opposite room where he was resting.

Vance went in there and said "Special Agent Gibbs I am ordering you to go home before you infect the whole building."

Gibbs sniffed. "Fine Leon." " Chiff."

Vance said "Go home and go to bed until you shake that thing."

Gibbs stood slowly. *sniff* "Yes Director." He headed to the elevator then with some tissues in his hand.

"Nngchew." He muffled a sneeze as he pressed the elevator button to leave the building.

Vance said "Ms. Scuito I think you might want to start decontamination procedures down here. I can't have you sick."

She nodded. "Right away Director."

Gibbs was on the elevator alone when he felt an itch in his nose. He waited a moment and it backed off. He blew his nose and then "Hurachooo Huramphchew."

Ducky said "Well the whole building no doubt heard those sneezes Jethro, go home and let your team handle it. You taught them well."

He sniffed. "Vance gave me an order to leave the building." "Got uh anymore of those decongestant things?"

Ducky handed him an unopened package. "There you are, feel better my friend."

"Hachee." "Trying Duck, got to just sneeze it all out I guess."

Ducky nodded. "Here is my stop." He stepped out of the elevator watching Gibbs lean his head back against the wall in the elevator wearily. Even if he wanted to be in denial there was no doubt he had a nasty head cold.

Sometime later: Gibbs' house He opened the door and stepped inside only to feel a monster sneeze coming on. "Hechiewww." Then another hit as he was moving to his couch. "Hurachoo"

He managed to lay down and heard footsteps enter his house. "Not a good time for company." He found a handkerchief. " Choo."

Fornell stood away from him. "Wow something is really bugging your nose."

He sniffed. "Thadks for the news flash Tobias."

"Just came to see if you were good to go on Jenkins sneezy." And he smirked watching Gibbs in the grip of yet another sneeze.

Gibbs took a slow breath and reached for the nearest box of tissues. "Think I'm going to sneeze, feel an ah ha attack cobing on." He covered his nose and mouth and then " Chew, Choo, Hurachooo , NngChew, Nngchew." He stopped to breathe and his eyes watered a little.

Fornell said "Bless you Jethro, can't believe you're still upright after all of that." He looked worried.

He replied "Glad I gave you a free show."

Fornell sighed. "And you're in one bear of a mood too. Go to bed. Call me when you're feeling better."

He sniffled. " Thadks, just need to sleep."

Fornell moved out the door and just missed Abby Borin. She sneezed a little " Chiew."

His eyebrow raised and he smiled a little. Now that was a new development he wasn't aware of. "Bless you Agent Borin."

She sniffed. "Thadks Fornell." And then blew her nose quietly.

He said "Looks like you and Gibbs have the same problem."

She had her hand against her nose. "Need to get inside."

He nodded. "Take care of that cold. Sounds like it's a bad one."

Abby stepped inside the door and closed it behind her. "Couldn't get anything chiew done at work." "Kept having to ha ha chiew chiew sdeeze."

Gibbs nodded. "Me too, got ordered to go home by Vance." "Nngchoo."

She got out her other bottle of eucalyptus oil and said "I am going to sneeze it out if it's the last thing I do." "Cheeew." She popped open the plastic lid and inhaled slowly. "Oh god." She reached for a few tissues. "Got to sneeze, come on its stuck." "He Cheeew. Another big one , won't ha come out. They always do this when I have a bad cold. "Chiff , hachiff, hechew."

Gibbs said " Bless you. "

She had her index finger under her nose. " That fe feels better."

"Looks like you have to sneeze again Abby."

She sniffed. " No I am done. I ca cachoo can't take it anymore." Her eyes watered. " Hahahachieeeew."

He held her for a moment. "Let's go to bed." " Hurachoo."

She looked at him. "Chiff." "Hmmp."

He looked at her. " It's ok to let them out. We're both sneezing and sniffling."

She sniffled into a tissue. " Trying, they won't come out. Why ha ha why am I having to sneeze so much?"

Gibbs rubbed her upper back a little and moved her eucalyptus oil right near her nose. "Take a deep breath."

She inhaled slowly and moved back from Gibbs a little. "Haahachieww. Chiew Chiew Choo . Hmmpchiew."

She sniffled. " That was a relief for now. " She rubbed her nose with some tissues again.

Gibbs felt a sneeze coming on and rested his nose against her shoulder. " Chiew."

She said " We both need to be in bed."

He nodded. "Yeah if we can stop these sneezes first." "Chieww."

She nodded. "I'm done for now." She blew her nose quietly. " Chew."

Then they both crawled into bed and curled up .

Meanwhile at NCIS Ducky was going over an old autopsy report from a cold case when he felt his nose begin to tickle. " Sniff Mr. Palmer would you hand me a tissue please."

Palmer said "Sure and bless you doctor."

He said "Not going to sneeze just have this confounded itch."

Palmer watched his friend for a moment. "I can tell you need to sneeze doctor."

He said " I'm bloody well trying." " Cheeoo."

Jimmy put on a surgical mask quickly. " Looks like you were too close to Agent Gibbs today."

Ducky sniffed. "Another tissue please. Just need to blow my nose a moment."

Jimmy nodded and handed the box to the older man who was clearly fighting off another sneeze. He pulled two tissues from the box and said "I am not going to sneeze ." " Cheeeoo."

Jimmy said " Here this might help you clear your sinuses but then you say you don't have to sneeze anymore." He opened a plastic bottle of peppermint oil. " Take a slow breath , this works when I feel a sneeze coming on."

Ducky sniffed and then said " Oh god. Cheeoo, Cheeoo, one more Cheeoo."

He sniffed again. "Confounded itch. I am fine." Cheeoo."

" But maybe I will head home a little early. It seems something is irritating my nasal cavity." His hand rubbed his nose.

Jimmy nodded. "Agent Gibbs' cold I would guess." He spoke softly then after the older man had left started to sterilize autopsy. He knew if Doctor Mallard had a cold it was going to be fun around here for the next few days and he made a mental note to keep a mask on for a while.

He dialed Abby's lab then. " Doctor Mallard has just started sneezing. Were you around Gibbs without a mask on?" "He went home a few minutes ago after an attack."

Abby said " Gibbs sneezed once before I covered my nose and mouth why?"

" Doctor Mallard was in the mens room and the elevator when he was sneezing and now he has the tickles. If I were you I would get cold medicine on your way home as a precaution."

Abby said " Hold on a minute. My nose feels a little funny."

She found some tissues on her desk and rubbed her nose. "There that's better, not a sneeze just an itching feeling."

Jimmy nodded. " Your eyes are watering just like Doctor Mallards were before he had to sneeze Abby."

She pressed a tissue against her nostrils. " Oh no I think I am going to sneeze. " " Chh ." "That didn't feel any better. " "Hehehachoo." She shook her head slowly. "That was a big one. Oh god one more Heaaaachiew." She sniffled. " What is up with this tickle?"

He said "I think you had better go home to bed, and get some peppermint or eucalyptus oil to help your nose Abby."

She sniffled. "Thadks. You need to call Tody and the director. Tell them I have the sneezes. Heaachiew." Then she hung up the phone quickly.

Jimmy called Tony in the bullpen. " Doctor Mallard and Abby have both started sneezing. Both are going home to bed. I think Agent Gibbs' germs are working their way through the building. I am cleaning autopsy but someone will need to do the lab."

Tony replied " Thanks black lung I'll go tell Vance."

Bishop said "Was that Palmer on the phone?"

Tony nodded. "Both Ducky and Abby might have Gibbs' cold so I think we should sanitize everything up here."

Bishop looked at him. " You were around Gibbs earlier too. "

Tony shrugged. "I'm fine Bish, I wasn't in the sneeze zone."

She replied "We'll see ."

He said "I need to tell the director about Ducky and Abby."

Tony knocked on Vance's door. "Director do you have a minute?"

Vance was standing looking out the window. "Yes Agent Dinozzo I do."

Tony said " Just wanted to let you know that Doctor Mallard and Abby may have caught Gibbs' cold."

Then Tony noticed a crumpled tissue in Vance's hand. "May I extend a bless you in advance sir?"

Vance nodded. "Thank you. I have felt like I could possibly sneeze myself. Right now my nose has this damn itch in it."

Vance's fist moved up to his face that had the tissue in it and it fell. He put his finger up to his nose to hold off the impending explosion.

Tony said " Think you need to go home and go to bed sir." He slipped out the door before the sneeze escaped the Director.

Leon heard his desk phone ring and thought I can't sneeze on this call. "Vance."

Jackie said "Honey you sound like you need to sneeze."

He sniffed. "No just have this itch in my nose." "Oh god here it comes, "Cheeew."

She said " And someone is going to need my chicken soup when you get home, I would leave a little early. I thought you were staying away from Gibbs."

He replied " Only told him to go home, think I'll do the same thing."

"And I had better run to the pharmacy and see what cold medicine they have. When you come home sneezing sooner or later we all end up with it."

Then he hung up and told his secretary he was going home early. He said he was tired.

She nodded. "Take care of that cold Director and Bless you."

"Haven't sneezed yet." He had tissues under his nose.

"Oh you will." She said.


End file.
